Hotel me
by 8annie81
Summary: Title definitely in the works. You know you want to read about the meeting of those kooky minions and the hotel staff. Not to mention see the girls conspire with Mavis. Plus you know you'd die to see Gru and Dracula in an argument (there will be one, or you know more)
1. Just a little further

**First real crossover!~ I hope you like it the way I did!~**

Gru's rocket powered "car" plowed through the forested area at a dizzying speed. At the wheel Gru was smiling deviously.

Margo staired horrified out of the dashboard window from the passengers seat. She looked back at her two sisters and was suddenly annoyed to see they were giddy with glee from the bumpy ride.

Between Agnes and Edith sat Dr. Neferio (Russell Brand. Can you believe that!?) with a giant map of Transylvania encompassing him almost entirely.

"Gru the map says nothing's out this far." Dr. Neferio said as he folded up the map.

"There's something, trust me." Gru told him with unrelenting certainty.

Margo took this as her chance. "It's getting late. We should head back to the village we saw a while ago."

Gru responded by chuckling. "You guys trust me. We are exactly where we want to be."

As he said this a bleak Victorian castle came into view.

"Oh ho! We hit the jack pot!" Gru exclaimed as they mounted the stone bridge, the only thing connecting the castle to the rest of the world.

Edith and Agnes looked up at the great building in wonder. Margo was less trusting so Gru continued, "Don't worry about it Margo. I promised you girls a great vacation! You will get a great vacation! First thing in the morning we go wherever you like!

* * *

A few knights were Marveling at the shining armored "car" that had just stopped short of the hotel. Dracula noticed them standing there and quickly moved towards them.

"What is with the gawking? We have a hotel to run!" He spotted the armored vehicle and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I see it is very nice armor. Zombies!" He exclaimed. "Go see if our new guests need help with their luggage!" He yelled pointing at the shining "car".

The back of the vehicle opened and about a dozen little yellow creatures in overalls began to file out. Many had on Hawaiian shirts, straw hats, sunglasses andother stereotypical vacation items.

"Ah, yes." Dracula commented of the rambunctious group. "Those must be the gremlins. Show them to room 113, please."

"Um sir..." A suit of armor began having finally pulled his "eyes" away from the vehicle he and the others had been admiring. "Don't those Gremlins look a bit yellow to you?"

Dracula waved him off. "It is not my place to judge what a monster should look like."


	2. Ado memorlins

The guard shrugged and went back to ogling the armored car. He gasped as not one, or two, but five humans clamored out of the thing.

A pink human and a tiny, dark haired one seemed to be attacking a large, bald, black clad one. Another two seemed to just be watching.

"Defensive maneuvers!" He yelled to the other knights. "Intruders from the Gremlin car!"

The knights all began grabbing jousting poles and surged out of the building to defend the hotel they called home.

* * *

Agnes and Edith tugged and groped at Gru noisily in excitement.

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Edith shouted.

"Dad! You have to help me go unicorn hunting, okay?"

"Gru!"

"Dad!"

"We should-!"

"Unicorns! They're like horses, but they have horns in their heads like this!" Agnes exclaimed tapping Gru's nose.

Unable to balance the hyperactive girls any further Gru fell down into the mob of surging minions.

Margo and Dr. Nefario also got tangled up in the crowd.

* * *

Overtaking the slow moving zombies easily the suits of armor were soon before the minions with their lances forward in a threatening manor.

"Who goes there!?" The lead knight demanded.

A few of the minions squealed and hugged each other while others stood mortified. Poor David fainted.

The guards began to calm down as they saw no humans, just the little yellow creatures.

From within the cluster Gru yelled, "Please! We mean you no harm! We are simply looking for a place to stay the night!"

The group of knights turned to glare at the one who'd called for them to defend the castle. They saw no threat here.

"Our apologies gremlins!" A knight said in a pacifying manor. "We thought we saw-oof!"

Another night had elbowed him. "Don't alarm them!" He whispered.

"er...we mean we didn't expect you so early! For your troubles I'm sure the count would urge us to offer you a complimentary morning's stay!"

"Ado memerlins?" A minion asked another. They both shrugged at each other before they all ran full on into the castle.

There was much excited babbling and motion as they filled the lobby.

Gru finally managed to separate himself from the minions and up to the front desk. He limped a but as Agnes clung to his leg. He looked down at her fondly as he hit the bell with his fist.

The zombie check in clerk grunted unintelligibly in fear seeing a human.

Gru, not looking at the desk just said off hand in an inattentive way, "Yes, we need about thirty beds. The men outside offered a free morning. That's a bit odd isn't it? People usually offer a free night."

The zombie groaned and Gru looked up in suprize.


End file.
